


Secrets

by littlepowles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Doctor Who References, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Secrets, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who) Friendship, The Master Has Issues (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor is Precious, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepowles/pseuds/littlepowles
Summary: Yaz, Ryan, Graham and Juniper are all the Doctor's team? gang? fam! They trusted the Doctor with their whole life, especially when they went on adventures that put their whole life in danger. There were no secrets between the five of them...so that's what they thought, Juniper had the biggest secret of them all. It is only a matter of time before she can't keep it a secret any longer.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. One

The Doctor and her Fam have been friends for ages, too long to even count. They've been on countless adventures, all involving some sort of danger to their lives but they trusted the Doctor. They trusted the Doctor with everything, they rarely kept secrets, only if they were too personal, even then the Doc did eventually get them out of them. The Doc only forced the secrets out if she thought they were in any sort of danger. But there was one secret someone was keeping very hidden.

"Hey Jun, you feeling okay? You keep zoning out," The Doctor asked as she put her seventh custard cream down on the plate that she was having for breakfast.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Juniper replied with a small smile, not wanting the Doc to pry on her any more.

"You sure? You look a bit peaky?" Doctor questioned as she got up from her seat, before placing the back of her hand on Jun's forehead.

"Hmm, you don't have a temperature. Maybe you are just feeling a little panicky, anything on your mind?" The Doc asked again.

"Please, I'm fine," Jun said as she flicked the Doc's hand off her forehead, then took another bite of her toast, even if it was causing Jun to feel even more nauseous than she already was. The Doc took this as her cue to leave and went back to her Custard Creams.

"So where are we going today then?" Ryan asked, getting up from his seat, to put in another slice of toast.

"I don't know whether I want to go anywhere today, not with Jun feeling sick." The Doc explained.

"Doc, I'm fine seriously." Jun smiled, before gagging a little as the smell of the cooking toast hit her nostrils.

"Really, because I just saw you gag a little." Yaz sighed, putting down her spoon back into the cereal bowl.

"I'm fine, why are we all staring at me all of a sudden?" Jun growled before turning back to her toast. Jun's hands were shaking as she grasps hold of her toast. She took a few deeps breaths, closing her eyes as she brought her the slice of toast to her mouth. Juniper took one more massive deep breath before taking a bite at her toast only for it to come flying out of her mouth, and her hand to slap onto her mouth as the chair scraped along the ground before falling with a thud, as Juniper raced to the bathroom. It wasn't long before her hair was draped down the side of her face and her mouth was wide open as she spewed her guts up.

The wave of nausea that hit Jun was so intense that she hardly made it to the toilet bowl before she emptied her stomach. Porcelain clashed with olive green which only made more vomit stream from her mouth. Vomiting was already a nasty thought but actually seeing it only made it worse. It burst from her throat, practically choking Jun. Hot tears spilt from her eyes as futile whimpers for help spilt out between yesterday's dinner.

"Oh Jun, let it all out. Go on, don't be afraid of it. You'll feel better once it's out." The Doctor said as she went towards Jun and held her hair out of her face with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Jun finished her vomiting session and looked down at her nice clothes and saw that they were covered in vomit.

"Juniper, let's get you showered. I'm sure Yaz will clean your clothes for you don't worry." The Doctor smiled as she helped Jun up and they made their way to the shower. The vomit was everywhere on her, in her hair, on her feet, on her clothes. It was hard to get her clothes off without spreading vomit everywhere else on her body.

The Doctor kept her clothes on, not before taking off her coat and stepped into the shower with Juniper, her toes flinched as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. The Doc's mind was in still in shock over what had just happened. Thirteen turned the dial of the old and metallic shower, which released thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening Thirteen's and Juniper's hair and trickled down her back. Jun closed her eyes, probably replaying everything that had happened a few moments ago.

The Doctor grabbed the shampoo and squirted a load onto her hand then gently rubbed it into Jun's hair as she sat in between the Doctor's legs. Jun leaned her head back as Thirteen washed the shampoo out of her hair, getting every last bubble. Thirteen repeated this with the conditioner. Juniper was obviously tired as she didn't say anything. Still, in her soaking wet clothes, The Doctor jumped out of the shower and turned it off, before grabbing the nearest towel, wrapping the naked Jun in it, to help her out of the bath.


	2. Two

"So spill, why are you sick?" The Doctor sighed as she sat on the side of Jun's bed.

"I'm not sick. I have a migraine so I got a wave of sickness. It's normal, as well as normal a few years ago. Its been a few years since I've had a migraine."

"Well, if you can make it to the medical wing then, I can give you some pills to stop it."

"Wait. These pills. Can anyone take them? Are they suitable for seventeen-year-olds, elderly or pregnant people, for example."

"Why are you scared you could get even sicker?"

"Well no. I just like to know the ins and outs of the tablets before taking anything. For all I know, you could be giving me ecstasy."

"You have a point Jun. I'll let you read the pamphlet. The TARDIS will translate it to English for you." The Doctor smiled as she grabbed hold of the sick bucket she had for Jun.

Jun slowly pulled herself out of bed. Trying to make sure her head doesn't hurt any more than it was. As Jun pulled herself up, her head went a little dizzy.

"Woah. Girl, you okay?" The Doc asked as Jun fell into the Doctor's side.

"Yeah, just need to get my bearings," Jun explained as she readjusted herself. Jun walked through the TARDIS, trying to keep herself straight, as The Doctor kept her arm around Juniper's waist.

"Ca-can we stop for a second," Jun mumbled as her hand went to her head and rubbed her eye.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"My eyesight is going a bit funny, I feel really faint and sick, defiantly sick," Jun explained as her head goes crazy with her migraine.

"Right, YAZ I NEED YOUR HELP." Thirteen yelled as she got Yaz to attend her and Jun. Yaz came running out of her room before helping The Doctor to help Jun to sit for a second.

"What's wrong with her?" Yaz questioned.

"She has a bad migraine. Although she told me she was fin-"

"Pass me the bucket," Jun exclaimed as the Doctor and Yaz's quick conversion came to a pause as Thirteen quickly passed the bucket to Jun, which Jun snatches off of her as she was neatly sick in the bucket. Barely anything came up but it was enough to make Jun cry.

"Your phobia of vomit is really as bad as you make out. It'll be over in a minute." Yaz sighed as she waited with The Doctor for Jun to finish.

" It won't be over for a while," Juniper mumbled under her breath.

"How come?" The Doctor asked as she pushed the little strands of hair out of Jun's face.

"Oh, it's just that I usually have migraine's for a couple of days." Jun sighed as she spat onto the bucket one more time, before slumping on the chair, out of breath. Jun sat for a while, getting her breath back, closing her eyes for a while.

"I'm just gonna get clean the bucket, you stay here with her a second." Thirteen explained before grabbing the bucket and quickly making her way to the bathroom, just in case Juniper was sick again. The Doctor was back in a matter of minutes, with a clean bucket. The Doctor gave Yaz the bucket and asked her to accompany her to the medical wing.

"Jun, can you walk with me?" The Doctor asked as she put her arm around Juniper's waist to try and support her as she tried to get the eighteen-year-old to walk. As Yaz helped Jun stand up, Jun went dizzy again and fell to the floor as her legs give out from underneath her, the Doctor failing to keep her up even with her arm around her waist.

"Oh Jun. You really aren't well." The Doctor sighed as she hooked her arms under the youngest member of the team TARDIS' body and legs. The Doctor and Yaz made their way to the medical bay, Yaz carrying the bucket and Thirteen carrying Juniper bridal style.

"You have some muscle Doc."

"Well, let's be honest she really isn't the heaviest, is she? She is legit the smallest little human ever. Plus used to be a man, so I still have the muscle built up, even with the regenerations." The Doctor explained as she readjusted Jun in her arms.

"Did you really used to be a man?"

"Yeah, multiple times, twelve, well thirteen if you include... actually, we'll just stick with twelve, much better than explaining it all." The Doc said as her expression went from a bubbly child to a very sad and troubled woman.

"That's pretty rad you know." Yaz grinned as she held open the door to the medical wing.

"Since when did you start to talk like Ryan?" The Doctor laughed as she placed Juniper on the medical bed.

"Oi, I heard that," Ryan shouted as down the hallway as him and Graham made their way to check on Juniper.

"Well, you do use a lot of slang, it's rubbing off young Yaz over there." The Doc smirked as she hooked Jun up to an IV drip to get some liquid into her so she can rehydrate.

"Anyway, change of subject how is our patient over here?" Graham said, making his way over to hold Jun's hand at the side of her bed. She was like his other grandchild, and they really did love each other like it.

"She'll be okay. I'm going to do a few tests once she is up and gives consent, then we can..."

"That's right cuz consent is key. I remember watching a video about a cup of tea and it said that unconscious people don't want tea. So don't make them tea and unconscious people can't answer the question, if they want tea, because they are unconscious." Ryan rambled, using his hands to explain everything.

"Ryan, that video was about sexual consent. Oh my god, what a twat." Yaz laughed as she facepalmed.

"Well it's good you remember the video, Ryan. At least we know that you know about consent. That's a gold star for you." The Doctor said, giving Ryan another gold star in the little book she kept in her bigger on the inside pockets.

"How many gold stars do I get for not dying?" Juniper giggled weakly as she opens her eyes.


	3. Three

"All the gold stars." The Doctor smiled, as she raced to Jun, bringing her into a quick embrace before she eventually checked all her vitals.

"Hey, you really scared us." Yaz sighed as she came and sat by Jun's side.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I feel much better. My migraine feels like it's gone already. It's only niggling at my head now." Jun said, rubbing the temples of her forehead.

"Does that mean we can go on a trip now? I was really really looking forward to it. Like we were really going to a planet that is invented to keep all animals safe. Where animals talk, like they talk Jun, how crazy is that?" Ryan explained as he made Jun burst into a fit of giggles as he used his whole body to explain where he was hoping the doctor would take them.

"Sooooo crazy." Jun laughed while rolling her eyes sarcastically. 

"I want to see the geckos and the parrots," Ryan said as he got up his favourite parrot pictures he had randomly saved on his phone.

"Not going to lie Ryan, but having random animal photos on your phone is REALLY weird," Yaz smirked as she gave Ryan an awkward look. Ryan looked to his feet, downhearted at the most recent comment.

"I think it's sweet Ryan...and no that's not me flirting." Juniper winced as the doctor pricked her with a needle to give her a quick blood test.

"I know, you told me you were gay once I started hitting on you, I gave up straight away." Ryan blushed as he put his attention back on his face. Yaz, Graham and the Doctor just gave both Ryan and Jun strange faces.

"I'm bisexual, but with a very high preference for women." Jun laughed back, knowing she has made the whole room very awkward.

"What was that about?" The doctor asked as she wiped away the drops of blood from the needle prick.

"Nothing babe, this was back before we started dating. Back when I just a little depressed and when Ryan tried to cheer me up and I think I gave out the wrong signals. But I shut that down straight away." Jun sighed as she held Thirteens hand, only to have her pull away.

"Your vitals are perfect." The Doctor exhaled, getting off the bed and making her way to the console. The gang always knew when she was in one of those moods it was best to leave her alone, so she can cool off.

"What's the matter with the Doc?" Graham asked as he helped Jun off the bed who was already pulling the IV drip from her hand, causing it to bleed a little.

"The whole Ryan hitting on me, situation. Which happened ages ago by the way. Way before the Doc and I became a thing. Like legit when I first stepped into the TARDIS. But I'm gonna go speak to her, so if you guys could just give a few minutes. I'll text you when everything is okay. She loves to get in these moods doesn't she." Juniper sighed as she eye-rolled, walking off to find her space girlfriend. Juniper found The Doctor by the console playing around with the controls.

"Babe?" Jun spoke put quietly, getting closer to her girlfriend.

"What's up Jun?" She mumbled, putting in the coordinates to the animal planet.

"Can we talk?"

"Not right now no!"

"No now. Now is the right... is the right time." Jun scowled lightheaded, quickly making her way to the set of stairs before slumping down on them.

"Jun, you feeling okay?" The doctor questioned as she ran up to her girlfriend and sat next to her.

"I just got a bit panicky. I don't like confrontation, you know that. Why are you getting pissy? You didn't get let me explain. Ryan and me never happened. Anyways this was back when we weren't even dating when you first saved me from the spiders back at home."

"Oh, maybe I overreacted and I'm sorry about that. But you promise me, nothing has ever happened between you and Ryan?"

"No, nothing has happened between Ryan and me, although I'm not going to lie to you, I did get with some dude when you took us back home that one time. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing and I regret it but nothing else has happened I promise." Jun explained.

"Well, I'm glad we have no more secrets between us. I love you." Thirteen smiled as she leant in and gave Juniper a small but passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Juniper grinned, pulling away from the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for around two minutes before they finally get together. They heard a few sniggers from the corridors of the TARDIS

"It's okay, you guys can come out now. She out of her mood." Juniper giggled, the couple stood up and made their way back to the console. The gang stood together in silence before suddenly the TARDIS came to a sudden halt.

"We've landed. Time to get those butts out on another adventure..hopefully, this we won't be on the verge of death anytime soon, as most of our adventures." Thirteen smiled, taking her girlfriend by the hand and leading the rest of the gang out of the door to another world.


End file.
